¿Una promesa?
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Había dicho eso en juego como siempre, pero... ¿será que inconscientemente no fue así? "No te preocupes gatito, tendrás tu beso, pero primero tengo algo que hacer."


Jo jo jo, ya he vuelto. En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron "Segundos decisivos" y en especial a los que comentaron, ¡son un amor!. Y en segundo... Les dije que los nuevos capítulos me estaban dando mucho material para escribir y creo que regresé incluso antes de lo que yo misma esperaba, pero es que cuando oí esa frase en particular de la que me tomé para hacer este one shot no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad y les aseguro que no será el único; Zombizue me llamó la atención en más de una ocasión. Ya sin más, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados para ponerlos en mi historia y prometo devolverlos... luego. No sé de quién sea la imagen de portada, pero los créditos correspondientes a su autor.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Una promesa?**

 **.**

 _"No te preocupes gatito, tendrás tu beso, pero primero tengo algo que hacer. ''_

Le había dicho aquello ese día en la cabina de la torre Eiffel, lo recordaba perfectamente, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué su mente se lo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama y sin ningún cuidado de hacer un pequeño desastre a su paso, no era como si eso le importara demasiado, no ahora; algo andaba mal y aquello comenzaba a molestarle. Lo peor de todo es que además le estaba desconcentrando mucho más de lo normal, si antes era despistada, ahora era peor y comenzaba a pasarle la factura; le habían llamado la atención al menos unas tres veces en clases durante los últimos días y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

—Marinette, ¿estás bien?

El pequeño kwami se acercó hasta ella con una expresión de preocupación; su portadora siempre había sido una muchacha bastante abierta al momento de charlar con ella y si bien le había mencionado un poco acerca de lo que le estaba molestando, no había sido totalmente sincera y eso no era nada normal en la ojizarca.

—Hmn.

La muchacha respondió con desgano, casi como si con el ligero gesto intentara decirle que no estaba interesada en la conversación. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y escondió el rostro entre las almohadas, tal vez no fuera cierto, pero de ese modo sentía que el resto del mundo desaparecía y tal vez con ello, sus problemas. La criatura siguió de cerca todos sus movimientos sin apartar su expresión de tristeza, jamás le había gustado ver a la chica en ese estado.

—Si tanto te inquieta aquello por qué no se lo dices.

Comentó acariciándole el cabello con sus pequeñas manitas de forma cariñosa, la chica se acomodó hacia un lado para poder mirar a su kwami y con un pequeño puchero le dejó ver toda la frustración que se reflejaba en sus grandes orbes azules. Tal vez Marinette pudo no contarle todo con lujo de detalles, pero ella bien sabía reconocer esa mirada, llevaba viéndola desde que la conoció y a decir verdad no le sorprendía para nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que ahora se debiera a ''alguien más'', ella sabía que una máscara no cambiaba a la persona que estaba bajo esta.

—¿De qué podría servir, Tikki? Los akumatizados no recuerdan nada, además, ¡¿qué se supone que debería decirle?!

Finalmente había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, acababa de admitir la verdad sin siquiera haber sido forzada a ello y Tikki no pudo evitar reír. Ella era así, sus sentimientos siempre estaban a flor de piel y leerlos era tan fácil como leer un libro… claro, siempre y cuando supieras leer.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

Soltó moviendo los brazos intentando demostrar su desesperación. Tikki entendía que se sintiera así de confundida; hasta donde ella sabía estaba enamorada de Adrien y permitirse sentir algún tipo de confusión de esa clase por alguien más no era correcto, pero el pequeño kwami no veía nada malo en ello, después de todo Marinette no sabía lo que ella sí; la ojizarca ignoraba por completo lo que había sucedido aquella vez dentro de esa especie de contenedor, pero ella no lo había ignorado ni mucho menos pasado por alto. El problema: no podía decírselo por más que quisiera.

—Nada. Solo… haz lo que creas más correcto, Marinette.

* * *

Salió a uno de sus tantos recorridos nocturnos para poder ver la ciudad y escapar un poco del detestable encierro en el que vivía. Dese que se había vuelto uno de los protectores de París había tenido toda la libertad que había querido, claro, siempre y cuando se mantuviera tras la máscara, esa era la única condición, pero la aceptaba sin ningún problema; incluso sentía que le daba más valor, todo el que no podía tener cuando era simplemente Adrien, tanto así que escapar de casa se había convertido en la mejor de sus rutinas; pero valor no era lo único que requería, al menos no para ganarse el corazón de la catarina. Y hablando de ella…

Su traje obscuro se mezcló a la perfección con la noche mientras se detenía sobre uno de los tejados, algo al alcance de su vista había destacado con las luces de la torre Eiffel y captado por completo su atención. Se movió casi por impulso y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en dirección a la punta de la torre…

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo dije…

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

La muchacha de coletas se volteó de un sobresalto y no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa ni el ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de su compañero.

—Buenas noches, _my lady._

Mencionó haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica, ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego solo volver su mirada a la enorme vista de la ciudad iluminad que la altura le proporcionaba. El minino se acercó para tomar un lugar a su lado sin notar siquiera la forma en que la chica junto a él se mordía el labio inferior y jugueteaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

—Creí que esta noche estaría solo, jamás imaginé tener tan grata compañía.

Sonrió totalmente perdido entre las luces. Una discreta mirada de parte de ella le hizo darse cuenta del peculiar brillo que tenían esa noche los ojos del felino y que podía jurar no haber visto antes, tal vez así era o resultaba que simplemente no lo había notado.

—Solo quise salir a tomar un poco de aire, _chatton._

Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan confiadas como de costumbre, pero había requerido de todo su valor para pronunciarlas y evitar que se le quebrara la voz en el proceso.

—Y supongo que una vista tan hermosa te distrajo.

Eso había sido más afirmación que pregunta y la sonrisa que ella le dio en respuesta fue más que suficiente para saber que acababa de acertar.

—¿Qué hay de ti, minino?

Preguntó, finalmente volteando a verlo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida. Tras la máscara siempre era más fácil esconder todo el desastre que podía mantener internamente.

—Pues, también quería algo de aire. —mintió. —Pero creo que igualmente me he distraído un poco con una hermosa vista, así que no te culpo.

Soltó confiado sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento. La ojizarca pestañeó confundida, ¿acaso aquello había tenido otro sentido?

— _Solo… haz lo que creas más correcto, Marinette._

Las palabras de Tikki resonaron en su memoria y le golpeó el recuerdo de ese día en la torre, no pudo evitar estremecerse y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada, fue en ese momento en el que Chat notó que algo andaba mal.

 _Hacer lo correcto… ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso si a estas alturas ya no sé lo que es correcto?_

—Ladybug, ¿estás bien?

 _Por qué me incomodan tanto esas palabras…_

—¿Ladybug?

 _Por qué siento como si eso hubiese sido una real promesa._

—My lady.

La chica se sobresaltó volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que Chat se había acercado más hasta ella con una cara de preocupación, demasiado cerca para su gusto y el correcto funcionamiento de sus neuronas. Conteniendo el aliento y evitando pegar un grito le empujó con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a caer de espaldas de lado contrario al suyo; sus emociones le habían jugado una mala pasada.

—¡Estoy bien!

De pronto se encontró actuando como la misma Marinette de todos los días, como si de la nada la máscara que mantenía su identidad oculta se hubiera evaporado y la persona que estaba a su lado dejase de ser Chat para convertirse en Adrien… si solo hubiese sabido la verdad oculta tras ese pensamiento.

 _Pero qué…_

Trató de calmar su respiración agitada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo todo lo que pudo, contó hasta diez y finalmente se volteó hasta él, aún pese a lo apenada que estaba y a la mirada de absoluto desconcierto que le dio a cambio su compañero.

—Yo-yo… lo siento. Es solo que no ha sido mi día… —no pudo resistirle la mirada mucho más. —Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Soltó colocándose de pie dispuesta a marcharse; acababa de hacer el ridículo y no tenía pensado permanecer ahí para humillarse aún más. Ignorando todo a su alrededor no escuchó cuando las botas de Chat golpearon con fuerza el suelo para ir a su alcance, pero ya no pudo pasarlo por alto cuando le cerró el paso y le impidió su cobarde escape.

—Ladybug, no… no entiendo. ¿Qué fue eso?

Ni ella misma entendía lo que acababa de suceder, mucho menos tenía una explicación para darle, ni siquiera una excusa por más simple o absurda que fuera.

—Yo…

Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo continuar. Tal vez Tikki tenía razón, si seguía con todo eso jamás podría volver a su relativa normalidad, en especial mientras era Ladybug, y si había algo que no podía permitir era que su vida privada se mesclara con los asuntos de la chica de la máscara, no podía dejar que eso en algún momento llegara a poner en peligro al resto. Pero ignorarlo ya no estaba siendo una opción.

—Lady…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, lo besó. Los segundos más eternos que había tenido en toda su vida y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, los que más había disfrutado. En ese momento sintió como si un enorme peso hubiera caído de sus hombros, sentía que finalmente los sentimientos que la mantenían aprisionada habían roto sus cadenas y que por fin todas esas tontas noches en vela habían tenido sentido. Después de todo, esto no parecía ser tan malo…

 _Te dije que tendrías tu beso, chatton. Al menos ahora estás consciente._

Se separó sin decir nada y con el rostro ardiendo como nunca antes, y sin que se diera cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Se dio la media vuelta casi por inercia, escuchando en sus oídos nada más que los golpes furiosos que daba su corazón, aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, pero tampoco era como si el valor que había reunido simplemente se hubiese esfumado, todo lo contrario.

—Tengo que irme, pero tal vez podamos continuar con esta charla en otro momento.

Mencionó por sobre su hombro guiñándole un ojo en complicidad al confundido minino, quien aún permanecía estático en su lugar y con los labios entreabiertos.

—Que alguien me diga qué es lo que acaba de suceder…

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Les ha gustado? Ustedes también habían notado esa frase, ¿cierto? No sé ustedes, pero yo diría que Zombizue ha sido uno de los cap. que más me hizo sufrir por su espera xD. No se olviden de comentar, quiero saber que les pareció y si quieren comentarme sobre algo que les gustaría que hiciera o teorías locas, conmigo todo es bienvenido :D

Por cierto, "Segundos decisivos" fue pensado como un one shot, así que dudo continuarlo, pero si retomo algo de él no duden en que les voy a avisar.

Les mando un beso enorme y nos estamos leyendo. _Au revoir!_


End file.
